legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Conkram
Conkram (コンクラム, Konkuramu) is a location in Legend of Legaia. It was a city of great wealth and prestige, but an unfortunate incident in Conkram changed the fate of Legaia and brought the Mist into the world. The thick Mist from the Absolute Fortress to the north of Conkram enabled a special Sim-Seru to envelop the city and fuse with its citizens. Storyline Vahn, Noa and Gala reach the Seru town during their search to destroy the final Mist Generator. They discover that the town itself is a gigantic Seru, which pulsates and quivers, fused with buildings as well as still-living people who have gone mad due to the Mist and the pain. They enter the palace and find Noa's parents Queen Minea and King Nebular who she has been searching for. Due to their love for Noa, the King and Queen retain their sanity, but the poison of the Mist has left them blind. Queen Minea tells the trio that the entrance into the Absolute Fortress cannot be forced open without an item called the Nemesis Gem, but unfortunately there are none left in the world. She sends the trio to the basement of Conkram's royal palace. King Nebular initially believes he is dreaming when he senses Noa in front of him, but upon realizing it is really her he expresses shame that his own daughter would see him in such a condition. King Nebular gives them the Seru Flame and urges them to leave. Upon lighting the two lamps in the mirror room with the Seru Flame, the Ra-Seru heroes open a gateway to the past and walk through the mirror into Conkram of the past. Before journeying to past Conkram, the Ra-Seru tell the trio not to reveal the future to anyone as it would only cause chaos that would benefit the Mist and its allies. After witnessing the birth of the Mist and driving it away from Conkram, they ask King Nebular of the past for the Nemesis Gem as a reward. Prince Cort protests this but King Nebular scolds him and gives the Nemesis Gem to the heroes. After returning with the Nemesis Gem, Queen Minea admits to Noa that Cort is her brother, and that two Seru were left in Conkram after the incident. One was the Seru that engulfed Conkram, and the other was a fragment of an evil Rogue that left Cort and his followers with incredible knowledge, awakening his evil ambitions. Noa encourages her mother that they will be together again someday and Minea leaves Noa with the words "I love you." After the Ra-Seru heroes destroy the Absolute Fortress they return to Conkram expecting to see a revived town, but only come across a barren mountain. Noa runs around calling for her mother and father. At Gala's inquiry, Ozma states that the Mist from the Absolute Fortress caused the Seru engulfing Conkram to grow in an unstable manner, so when it was deprived of Mist it died along with everything and everyone that had been fused with it - including Noa's parents. Noa screams in outrage at Terra for lying to her and keeping her in the dark about what would happen once the Mist was driven out. Gala explains to Noa that the King and Queen knew what would happen and yet still ordered them to drive out the Mist, but Noa refuses to listen and begins to hate Terra. After a while, the barren mountain where Conkram used to be is covered in grass and two flowers begin to blossom at its top. When the flowers fully bloom they start to sway back and forth in the wind. The flowers possibly represent King Nebular and Queen Minea. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru